


Bela Fada

by SolOliveiraChan



Series: Lucy e seus shippers [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, zerlu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolOliveiraChan/pseuds/SolOliveiraChan
Summary: Zeref gostava de coisas belas. Lucy era a coisa mais linda do mundo.E a última coisa que Zeref queria era quebra-la.
Relationships: Zeref Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Lucy e seus shippers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632763
Comments: 2





	Bela Fada

**Author's Note:**

> Olá.
> 
> Essa é outro fic Zerlu
> 
> Espero que gostem

Bela Fada

...

Zeref gostava de coisas belas. Não lembrava quando começou a dar vasão á esse fascínio pessoal por coisas excessivamente raras e incomumente belas.

Talvez a imortalidade o tivesse deixado entediado. Ou talvez suceder á seu pai, Igneel Dragneel, o Rei dos Dragões, e ocupar o trono tenha lhe deixado com a sensação de sufocamento.

Não sabia ao certo quais eram os motivos para adentrar a sua sala particular e secretamente escondida no castelo quando estava cansado ou emocionalmente abalado. Só sabia que, ultimamente, estar ali, naquela sala cheia de objetos e seres mágicos raros, lhe fornecia um alívio para todas as preocupações exaustivas de seu alto posto na hierarquia.

Na verdade, Zeref sabia o motivo de se sentir em casa ali, mais do que em qualquer outro canto do enorme castelo, apesar de não admitiria isso á ninguém, muito menos ao seu irmão caçula – vulgo irritante peste inconsequente - .

E foi pensando nesse motivo especial que se levantou do magnífico trono carmesim, atraindo olhares curiosos de seus súditos e servos de confiança. Sem dizer uma única palavra, levantou-se e caminhou em direção á saída.

\- Onde vai, Meu Irmão?- claro que Natsu não se isentaria de perguntar, o olhar zombeteiro para com o Rei.

Ele apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar de canto, passando pela porta sem dirigir nenhuma resposta ao irmão.

A risada do mais novo pode ser ouvida pelo Dragneel mesmo fora da sala, o que irritou Zeref excessivamente. Ele tinha consciência que sua saída súbita não era motivo de confusão para seu irmão, uma vez que Natsu sabia para onde o irmão iria – e sempre gostava de irritar Zeref por isso-, porque o irmão iria e o que faria.

Era sempre a mesma coisa.

Zeref soltou um suspiro ao entrar na sala branca dourada. As várias conquistas e pilhagens de antigos reinos, que hoje faziam parte de seu território preenchiam a sala, mas Zeref prontamente as ignorou. Suspirou ao parar numa discreta porta de madeira, pintada de branco para se camuflar na parede.

Zeref já tinha pensado muitas vezes em remover a tintura, mas o pensamento de que alguém podia entrar ali e achar seu mais precioso tesouro o aterrorizava o bastante para descartar a ideia. Ele não deixaria ninguém que não tivesse sua mais alta confiança entrar ali.

Ao abrir a porta, que se destravava com seu sangue, toda capacidade de raciocínio foi perdida ao contemplar a figura banhada pela luz do sol.

Ela estava tão linda. Extremamente bela, como da primeira vez que a vira.

Seu pensamento viajou, sem sua permissão, para a primeira lembrança que tinha do ser a sua frente.

...

3 Anos Atrás.

Mihnia, Capital de Akalistia.

O moreno caminhava por entre a multidão apressada de pessoas, enquanto certificava-se de nunca mais deixar seu irmão traze-lo para mais um desses festivais que os humanos faziam. As barracas com comidas, joias, brinquedos o objetos da sorte ao ar livre lhe irritava. As bandeiras coloridas chegavam a ser irritantes, com todo aquele brilho exageradamente ofuscante. E a música.

Zeref odiava especialmente a música.

Primeiro pelo volume excessivamente alto. Segundo por não gostar de música. Não importava que melodia, letra ou voz. Zeref odiava quando as pessoas cantavam, fazendo o mundo parecer perfeito e superficial. Para ele, passar três minutos de seu tempo ouvindo uma música era um gasto terrível e prejudicial.

Zeref fugia de lugares que tinham música. O moreno detinha uma opinião ruim sobre música. Dizia que ela era um vício que prendia as pessoas fora da realidade, fechando-lhes os olhos para o real mundo á sua frente.

Mas foi ao dobrar a esquina e ver uma atração exageradamente chamativa que decidiu, só por algum tempo, observar a festa mundana.

Se tratava de um palco grande, confeccionado com uma madeira já velha e escura. As cortinas fechadas, exibidas em um vermelho carmesim o fez lembrar de seu trono, na adorável monotonia solitária do castelo, o que o lembrou de amaldiçoar o irmão que o arrastara para aquele lugar.

Mas o abrir de cortinas resgatou sua atenção.

E Zeref tinha certeza que nenhum aviso o prepararia para a visão que tivera.

Dizer que estava perplexamente encantado era pouco. Zeref duvidava que já alguma outra coisa o cativara com tão pouco.

E a figura responsável por isso, era um ser de pequena estatura. Provavelmente bateria no queixo de Zeref. A pele alva e, provavelmente macia ao toque, estava brilhando anormalmente com a luz do sol. O corpo delicado, parecendo frágil a qualquer contato, com curvas delicadas e tentadoras a vista.

As unhas longas e pintadas em um chamativo vermelho sangue, e o vestido curto e colado enegrecido fazia uma mistura com a aparência angelical, deixando a criatura numa atmosfera sensual.

Os cabelos num incomum tom dourado brilhavam e pareciam levitar levemente, como se a luz do sol os chamasse para perto. O rosto com traços finos e delicados faziam a criatura parecer sobrenatural. A boca pequena, recheada e avermelhada estava balbuciando coisas que Zeref ansiava inconscientemente por ouvir. Quando os cílios grossos se levantaram, no momento em que o ser decidiu encarar seu público, Zeref prendera a respiração. Quando o olhar da criatura passou sobre si, ele jurava que podia ver sua alma.

O tom intenso e dourado dos olhos do ser misterioso pareceram estranhamente prolongarem-se em Zeref, e o moreno pensou se deveria realmente cogitar a ideia da criatura poder ler sua alma.

Mas isso não era tudo. Não mesmo.

O que mais chamava atenção – como se Zeref pudesse titular apenas um como mais chamativo-, no entanto, eram as imensas asas da criatura.

Começavam atrás de si, num tom meio transparente, mais conforme crescia, ia se misturando com um dourado, ou algo próximo disso. Zeref tinha certeza de nunca ter presenciado tal cor. Era estonteantemente surreal e ofuscante.

Mas, Zeref não se sentia bem olhando as asas enormes e belas da criatura. E o motivo era simples.

Elas estavam rasgadas. Isso mesmo. As belas asas terminavam com um rasgo grotesco e com toda certeza, não natural.

Zeref não sabia ao certo porque, mas ver um homem se aproximar da criatura – que estava joelhada e acorrentada com grossas correntes de bronze – e puxa-la pelo braço fino, o irritou. O irritou muito.

\- Senhoras e senhores tenho a honra de lhes apresentar Celeste, a última fada restante do antigo e mais poderoso Clã das Fadas, Fairy Tail! – Zeref quase engasgara com o ar ao ouvir o nome do clã. Era um clã poderoso, descendente da Primeira Fada, Mavis. Mas esse não era o problema.

O clã fora dizimado. E o autor de tal façanha fora Zeref.

\- Meus caros espectadores, hoje, somente hoje, meu circo, Maravilhas do Céu, lhes presentearão com uma das coisas mais raras de se ter. Um pedaço da asa da última fada do planeta. – o apresentador sorriu, e Zeref quis, por algum motivo, soca-lo até que o homem perdesse a consciência. Agora era claro o motivo do rasgo nas belas asas alheias.

Zeref apertou os punhos ao ver como o apresentador forçava a presença da criatura no palco. Forçar alguém aquilo era um ultraje!

\- Todos sabem da lenda da Primeira Fada. Diz os boatos que qualquer um que tiver um pedaço de sua asa consigo, terá juventude e beleza eterna! E nós estamos dispostos a lhes oferecer isso! Por uma quantia pequena, é claro. – aquilo era repugnante, então, sem medir sua raiva, Zeref agiu.

Sua magia agressiva saiu de si numa onda de magia crua, saindo em ondas e empurrando qualquer um para longe. Sentindo seu corpo tenso, Zeref se aproximou do palco.

Uma onda de satisfação correu seu corpo quando ele viu o apresentador arregalar os olhos e tropeçar, caindo para trás assustado. Se aproximou, subindo no palco com um pulo gracioso. Sorriu ao sentir o cheiro do medo do apresentador.

O que lhe preocupou, no entanto, foi não sentir cheiro nenhum vindo da, agora descoberta, fada. Isso lhe incomodara. Afinal, ele era um Dragão, mais que isso, era o Rei dos Dragões. Deveria ser capaz de sentir o cheiro de qualquer um, por menor que seja.

Mas isso poderia esperar. Desejo de destroçar o homem assustado lhe corroía as veias, coisa que o fez passar ao lado da fada, indo em direção ao homem, que rastejava- se pelo chão, fugindo da, segundo seu pensamento, aberração.

Quando só havia uma parede atrás do homem, Zeref se abaixou ficando na altura do rosto do homem amedrontado. Ele estava prestes a arrancar o coração do homem, que tentava fugir, sem sucesso, já que a magia de Zeref o sufocava parado.

Mas algo o fez parar. Um sentimento de compaixão que Zeref sabia não ser seu lhe acometeu. Sentiu pena do homem, e chegou a pensar que ele não tinha culpa, apenas fizera atrocidades pelo bem do seu ganha pão, sua sobrevivência.

Zeref, inconscientemente olhou para trás, e quase desmoronara sobre o olhar da fada.

Então ele entendera. Era a fada que fizera aquilo. Fora ela que o fizera sentir aqueles sentimentos.

Zeref se lembrava vagamente sobre fadas raras que tinham esse poder. Segundo o que sabia, era um ramo de Fairy Tail, muito recluso, que se comunicavam através disso.

Não entendera porque a mulher não o falara diretamente, mas entendeu o que a fada queria dizer.

Ela queria que ele o poupasse. Poupasse o homem que lhe abusara. Poupasse o homem que rasgara suas asas.

Zeref suspirou, sentindo sua sede de sangue batalhar contra os sentimentos intrusos. Quase pensou que realmente mataria o homem, mas quando seus sentimentos ameaçaram tomar conta, os sentimentos alheios vieram com ainda mais força.

Se levantou, dirigindo um olhar mortal para o homem, que rapidamente correu para longe, antes que o monstro resolvesse mata-lo.

Zeref pensou que a fada correria para longe, ou ao menos tremesse sobre seu olhar, mas ela continuou no mesmo lugar, imóvel, apenas o fitando com o mar intensamente dourado.

\- Você vem comigo. Agora. – Zeref falou, esperando que a fada o obedecesse por medo. Ele aprendera que sempre era melhor ser temido que amado. Afinal, quem serve por temor, não levanta um dedo contra seu senhor, porque sabe que nada menos doloroso que a morte os espera. Mas quem serve por amor... esse, sim Zeref temia! Porque, depois de ver sua mãe traindo seu pai – e destroçando o casamento aparentemente feliz -, ele percebera. Percebera que quem ama, também trai. Ou, tem a oportunidade de trair.

Mas, contrariando suas expectativas, a fada nem ao menos tremeu.

\- O lugar de Lucy-sama é com a natureza. A Mãe Terra precisa estar perto para proteger sua herdeira. O lugar de Lucy-sama não é com um Dragão assassino. – Zeref ouviu uma voz uivante, parecendo com o vento.

Então o nome dela é Lucy, Zeref pensou.

Ele não sabia aonde direcionar o olhar, uma vez que o próprio vento falara consigo.

\- Seja qual for o lugar dela, não é com pessoas que deixaram ela nesse lugar. Se não conseguiram protege-la de um humano desprezível, não vão conseguir protege-la de nada mágico. – Zeref quase engasgara ao não conseguir respirar. Era como se alguém tivesse tirado todo o ar do seu redor.

Ele observou curioso – e desesperado pela falta de ar-, a fada olhar para cima de si, e franzir as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse se esforçando com algo.

Logo, o ar de seus pulmões foi aspirado.

Ele olhou admirado para a mulher, que ainda estava no chão. Ele se perguntava o quão poderosa ela era por conseguir falar com seres invisíveis, sem ao menos usar sua voz.

Logo, o sopro, que parecia calmo agora, chegou ao seus ouvidos.

\- Se acontecer qualquer coisa á Lucy-sama, não mediremos esforços para aniquila-lo, Dragão. Ouse tocar em Lucy-sama, ou deixar que o menor arranhão a fira, que se arrependerá do dia que nasceu. 

Naquele dia, Zeref dera um passo para sua felicidade.

...

\- Olá, Lucy. – Zeref falou, vendo a fada á sua frente.

Ela estava sentada no parapeito, estrategicamente mais largo e forrado de almofadas, enquanto olhava para baixo, pela grande janela azulada. O sol batia no seu rosto, deixando-a naturalmente bela.

No entanto, algo estava errado.

Geralmente, Zeref ouvia o vento lhe sussurrar respostas, como se a própria Lucy estivesse conversando.

Mas, desta vez, ele não ouvira nada.

Ele se aproximou, e tocou levemente o ombro da fada, e se assustou com a virada brusca da cabeça da mulher.

Ele prendera o ar quando viu o olhar da fada. Não era o olhar que sempre recebia. Não era banhado de carinho, completo por um sorriso, não mesmo.

Lucy estava séria. E não havia rastro de sorriso em seu rosto.

Então Zeref sentiu algo estranho. Sentiu extrema tristeza e decepção, algo que o fez se sentir traído.

Ele se assustou quando a fada afastou bruscamente sua mão, com um tapa estalado.

Então Zeref viu. Viu o que mais temia, desde que trouxera a fada junto á si.

Ele viu as memórias da fada. Viu ela sorrindo e dançando em uma floresta, enquanto colhia flores mágicas cintilantes. Ela era criança. Mas não fora isso que assustara Zeref. 

Não. O que o assustou foi o que viu a seguir. Ele viu a pequena fada arregalar os olhos, levando as mãos á boca, enquanto via um vilarejo em chamas ardentes.

O desespero consumia o coração de Zeref. Uma mistura das lembranças da pequena fada com seu atual estado.

Ela descobrira. E agora ele a perderia.

A última coisa que viu foi olhos vermelhos – os seus olhos- ao longe, enquanto lançava chamas negras na última casa do vilarejo.

Ele piscou, surpreso e atordoado demais. Deu alguns passos para trás, se sentindo tonto.

Então, o desespero o abateu.

\- Lucy! Eu não queria! Eu não sabia... quer dizer... eu não!

\- Você não pensou que eu descobriria. – o vento sibilou, com uma voz raivosa e magoada.

\- Não! Quero dizer! Eu estava com medo que você me odiasse... – ele murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas acumularem em seus olhos.

\- Te odiasse por quê? Por matar minha família? Meus amigos? Meu vilarejo inteiro?- a voz ressentida e a decepção e rancor no rosto de Lucy mexia muito mais com Zeref do que ele esperava.

\- Não! Eu nunca faria isso, Lucy! Se eu soubesse que... se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu...

\- Mas você não pode! Você matou minha família, e isso não pode ser mudado!- ele arregalou os olhos quando viu a fada se levantar.

Ele entendera a mensagem oculta. Lucy descobrira o que ele mais tentava esconder dela. Sua escuridão. Seus crimes. Seus pecados.

E ele a perderia por isso.

\- Por favor, Lucy!- Zeref suplicou, ao ver a fada na porta do cômodo- Me perdoe, por favor! Eu... eu te amo!

Ele viu a fada abaixar a cabeça, e o que aconteceu a seguir lhe partiu o coração.

Lucy chorou. Silenciosa e dolorosamente, ela deixou as lágrimas descerem por seu belo rosto.

E sua fala foi a causadora do pior sentimento que Zeref já sentira.

\- Eu não consigo te perdoar. Não posso ficar, Zeref. Adeus.

...

400 anos depois

A vida da população de Alvarez estava indo de mal a pior. Não que seu governante fosse ruim. Longe disso, ele era um líder nato.

Mas já não vivia. Isso mesmo. Desde o momento em que Lucy Heartfilia, a última fada herdeira do Dom do Coração, havia o deixado, Zeref vivia, mas já estava morto.

Morto internamente. E um rei sem proposito apenas é uma casaca do que já fora.

Começou com pequenos erros táticos nas reuniões de estratégia. Depois, acidentes nos treinos da cavalaria. E assim, mais e mais problemas surgiram.

Ninguém mais aguentava. E pior, não sabiam onde a mulher, que levara a vitalidade do rei consigo, estava.

\- Temos que ir nos apressar, Meu Irmão. Se não, teremos que acampar a céu aberto. – Natsu falara para o irmão, quando estava voltando de uma viagem diplomática fracassada.

Zeref apenas concordou com um resmungo, fazendo Natsu suspirar. O rosado sentia falta da fada que roubara o coração de seu irmão. Ela conversava e ria consigo, além de tornar Zeref alguém melhor. Todavia, não a culpava por ter partido. Sabia seus motivos.

Apenas, ver seu irmão assim, o fazia desejar a volta da fada, um milagre que todos queiram.

Eles se aproximaram do palácio, vendo os soldados nervosos ao os avistarem.

Natsu estranhou, e lançou um olhar ao guarda, o mandando falar logo.

\- O Governante de Fiore os espera na sala do trono, Senhores. Tentei parar sua comitiva, mas se recusaram a esperar por Sua volta, Meus Senhores. – Natsu suspirou, prevendo receber reclamações do novo tal líder por faze-lo esperar.

\- Vamos, Zeref. Precisamos ver o que ele quer. – Natsu suspirou novamente. Era do conhecimento de todos que as cartas que Alvarez mandara para Fiore, propondo uma aliança, foram todas recusadas por um conselheiro. Nem mesmo tiveram chance de falar com o rei, que se mantivera quieto sobre.

Ao chegar em frente as portas, Natsu virou para Zeref.

\- Eu falarei com ele. Sei que você não esta nos melhores ânimos, mas... apenas não tente estragar tudo, sim?- Natsu sabia que se Zeref estivesse em seu estado normal, o repreenderia, mas não o fez, apenas acenou roboticamente.

Natsu passou pelas portas, vendo uma fileira de soldados estrangeiros a sua frente.

\- Seja bem-vindo ao nosso reino, Rei de Fiore. Confesso que estou surpreso com a visita, já que nunca tivemos contato direto ou interesse de ambos os lados. – Natsu soara hesitante, não sabendo ao certo o que fazer.

\- Nosso líder deseja falar com o rei, Príncipe. – um dos homens falou, com vestes nobres. Aquele era o conselheiro do rei de Fiore, Rufus Lohr.

\- Receio que isso não será possível, Senho...

\- Confesso que não esperava encontrar o reino neste estado, Zeref. Parece que quatrocentos anos podem levar um reino a decadência, afinal. – foi como se algo estalasse na mente de Zeref. Aquela voz. Zeref nunca tivera escutado, mas tinha certeza de quem era. Passara muito tempo imaginando-a, para não reconhece-la.

Quando a fileira de guardas abriu espaço para o Governante de Fiore, Zeref sentiu com se tivesse desaprendido a falar.

A loira não mudara nada nesses anos todos. Apesar de seus olhos parecerem conter todo o peso e conhecimento do mundo.

As vestes reais a deixavam exuberante. O tecido dourado parecia cintilar e marcar a presença arrebatadora da fada. Mas nada ofuscava a visão da coroa em sua cabeça.

A delicada coroa feita de ouro e cravejada de diopsídio, benitoíte e poudretteite, deixava a, agora Rainha, com um ar soberano e majestoso.

Mas, nada nos últimos quatrocentos anos trouxeram mais alegria a Zeref do que a fala da monarca.

\- Estou pronta para te entregar meu coração, Zeref.


End file.
